Impressions
by Michiko Tsukichi
Summary: Pride and Prejudice meets Sailormoon, what more could you want? A new enemy, and alchemy!
1. Collide

Author's Note:  
This fic is based on the novel Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, and parallels to an alternate universe of Sailormoon. This has probably been done many times before, but I love this story so much that I just had to do my own. Those familiar with the novel (or the movie made in 2004, which is absolutely amazing) will recognize the characters that I correlated with the Senshi, and for those who haven't read or seen P&P, I highly suggest that you do it! It is one of the greatest romance stories of all time. 

The time that this fic takes place does not really exist in the Sailormoon series. We are pretending that it's season one, it's just a completely different set up, so forget everything you already know. The Senshi are in their first semester of their freshmen year in college (age 18), Mamoru and Motoki are seniors in college (age 22), and they have not crossed paths yet. Since they are older, they will be drinking, so brace yourself. The Senshi are still in fact Senshi and I'm making up an enemy for them to be fighting.

Disclaimer:  
I will not tell you my real name, but my pen name is Michiko Tsukichi. My name is not Takeuchi Naoko, who is the mastermind behind Bishojo Senshi Sailormoon. My name is also not Jane Austen, who was the genius behind Pride and Prejudice. This story is pretty much unoriginal in characters and plot. I guess the only thing I can take credit for is merging the two stories and putting them into my own writing style. Still, enjoy, because I took the time and wrote this, damnit!

Okay, you can stop plotting my death and read the story now.

**Impressions **  
Michiko Tsukichi

Chapter One - Collide

Tsukino Usagi glanced up from her Sailor V manga and gazed out the window. In this particular issue, the heroine of love finally finds romance, and shares a passionate kiss with a man that could potentially become her soul mate. Love and kissing existed only in Usagi's naive daydreams for now. Someday she would find her one and only, but at the moment she remained picky. It was her own dream, after all. In the midst of her pondering, a stream of giddy laughter interrupted her thoughts. She had almost forgotten that her four best friends and two guardian cats surrounded her.  
"Did you hear he's single?" Minako giggled. "  
"Who's single?" Makoto inquired, looking towards the perky blonde.  
"Furuhata Motoki, the cute blonde guy that works at Crown Arcade. He's older too, a senior!" Minako winked.  
"If I wanted a boyfriend, I would want one with a job. I would be outraged if a guy wanted to mooch off of me. I suppose the fact that he's older also makes him more mature." Rei added, flipping her long, glossy, black hair over a shoulder.  
"Yeah, someone who can cater to a woman's needs." Minako agreed with a dramatic sigh.  
"Do you think he'll be at the party tonight?" Asked Makoto.  
"Party? That's a perfectly irrational way to spend the evening. Why not conversation instead of loud music and dancing as the order of the day?" Ami, the slightly anti-social intellectual suggested. The other girls ignored the blue haired girl and continued.  
"There will be many other good looking boys too, I'm sure. But Furuhata-san is specifically in the market for a girlfriend. His ex is studying abroad, so one of us hot and bothered freshmen should be perfect for him!" Minako beamed.  
"Well, you girls have fun, but stay alert, Artemis and I are investigating the enemy, and will page you if something comes up." Luna inturrupted. "Yeah, don't get too sloshed or that could interfere with your fighting abilities." Artemis advised.  
"Yeah, yeah, sure, sure, we'll be fine!" Usagi assured the guardian cats as they walked out of the room. Minako, Rei, and Makoto all discussed their outfits for the night, leaving Ami tending to her homework. Usagi smiled to herself as she watched her friends glow with excitement. Who knows, maybe she would meet someone as well.

Usagi decided to go with her magenta, silk, baby-doll dress. While still keeping her usual hair style, she neatly placed an ebony headband in her hair. She then tied on matching black, satin espadrilles.  
"Awe, you look so pretty!" Makoto complimented Usagi as she walked into her room.  
"You look amazing, yourself!" Usagi replied while eyeing her friend. Makoto wore a simple, jade halter dress and peep-toe heels. She put a ribbon in her wavy ponytail instead of her usual hair tie.  
"And how do I look?" Asked Minako, while striking a model pose. Her thigh-length, gold dress clung to her body in all the right places, and nobody in their right mind would complain about her plunging neckline. Usagi wondered how anyone could wear such tall heels as she stared at Minako's metallic pumps. "Hm, I think I'll do this clip instead of my bow." Minako added as she removed the red bow from her head and shook her platinum hair.  
"Are Rei and Ami coming here or are we going downstairs to their place?" Makoto asked Minako, who seemed to have the itinerary for the evening.  
"I told them to come here. I'll bet anything that Ami is wearing a cardigan over her dress. We're going to have to peel that thing off of her and lock it up. Why they don't have five person apartments on campus is beyond me, that girl needs me twenty-four-seven to keep her looking more like an eighteen year old and less like a forty year old." Minako answered as she kept toying with her hair clip.  
Usagi let out a giggle at Minako's rant. Surely enough, Ami arrived in a pretty blue, satin dress covered up with a cardigan. Minako grabbed onto Ami's sleeve and dragged her over to the mirror.  
"Okay, your neckline is to your collarbone already, there is no need to hide under that thing." Minako unbuttoned the cardigan more quickly then anyone had ever seen and threw it onto the bed. "See!"  
Even though the cardigans Ami wore never looked unstylish, her creamy skin seemed to glow next to the azure blue dress. The dress looked modest with it's boat neck, and knee-length pencil cut silhouette, but it appeared quite sexy sans cardigan.  
"Well, if you say so." Ami shrugged, rubbing her sleeveless arm as if it felt cold.  
Minako threw some tall, patent leather, navy pumps in Ami's direction. "And wear these instead of your ballet flats. They'll give your butt some more oomph!"  
"Rei, you look nice, as always." Makoto complimented the girl still standing in the doorway of Usagi's room. Rei's strapless dress started with black at the top and blended down into shades of maroon. Her black, strappy heels and beaded chocker completed her sultry look.  
"Are we all ready?" Rei tapped her wrist as though it had a watch.  
"All set, right?" Usagi answered, glancing at Minako and Makoto, making sure that they were ready.

The girls walked a few blocks, all in their short party dresses and high heeled shoes. Usagi felt thankful that she wore comfortable shoes as they walked across campus to the party at the Netherfield Park apartment complex. Usagi laughed at Minako, who was linking arms with her and practically skipping her way there. Rei looked annoyed, Ami still held onto her bare arms, and Makoto appeared to be hiding her anxiousness. They could hear Hamasaki Ayumi's voice blaring from the apartment from the elevator. They put on their game faces as they walked past several drunk people hanging around outside.

Usagi held in a gasp as she entered the doorway. The lights were off, but there were white lanterns that created a sultry ambience in the apartment. There were also Christmas lights on the railings up to the loft, and around some of the doors. A strobe light pulsed to the same beat as the Ayumi song. She saw that Minako and the others had already found the keg and walked over in their direction. Makoto handed Usagi a red cup brimming with beer as Minako dragged a very reluctant Rei to the dance floor, and Ami found a comfortable chair to read her book. "Some place, huh?" Makoto observed out loud to Usagi.  
"No kidding. Naru has some crazy connections." Usagi answered, still awestruck.  
"This is some guy named Kyo's, but the really nice one is the penthouse, that's where Furuhata-san lives." Interjected Osako Naru, not one of the Sailor Senshi, but one of Usagi's oldest and dearest friends.  
"Hey girl!" Usagi hugged her friend, almost spilling both of their drinks. "So, tell us which one of these guys is Furuhata?"  
Almost instinctively, Naru pointed to a good looking blonde by the bar. "That, my friends, is Furuhata Motoki." Motoki, stood next to an almost unnaturally tall guy with feathery, jet black hair, he appeared to be unenthused.  
"And the person with the scowl?" Usagi said with a giggle.  
"That is his best friend, and roommate, Chiba Mamoru." Naru answered.  
"He looks so bored for a rich guy." Usagi mused.  
"Well, why don't you go meet them!" Naru pushed the two girls forward, towards the bar. "Furuhata-san! I brought you some new friends!" She smiled at the green-eyed blonde.  
"Ah! Hello, ladies, my name is Furuhata Motoki, and please, call me Motoki. This is my roommate, Chiba Mamoru." He politely introduced himself and his friend. Mamoru just nodded and stared at the girls without changing his expression.  
"So this is Kino Makoto and Tsukino Usagi. Aino Minako, the other blonde girl in the room is dancing with our other friend Hino Rei, and the one reading the book over in the corner is Mizuno Ami."  
"I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." Motoki smiled, mainly eyeing Makoto.  
"Would you like to dance?" Makoto asked Motoki.  
"Of course!" Motoki answered, appearing to be overjoyed. The two made it off to the dance floor, and Naru disappeared, leaving Usagi alone with Mamoru.  
"Do you want to dance, Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked, extending a hand.  
"Not if I can help it." Mamoru rejected, looking away. Usagi awkwardly pulled her hand back to her side and walked away, looking for Naru. She found Naru by the keg being chatted up by some sleaze-ball.  
"What's up?" Naru asked her puzzled friend.  
"Chiba Mamoru is a jerk, that's what." Usagi frowned.  
"Maybe he's just socially inept. Some guys are like that, you know." Naru replied.  
"You're probably right, nobody is that pompous!" Usagi changed her attitude and Naru and she went to find more willing dance partners.

After dancing, Usagi and Naru found a bench to sit and rest on. It was conveniently close to the bar if they needed a refill of the "special punch" someone had just brought in. Shorly after, Motoki and Mamoru went behind the bar for a man-to-man talk, Usagi and Naru were just close enough to catch what they were saying.  
"She is by far the best looking girl here. What a dancer too. What did you think of her friend, Usagi, she's really cute too." Motoki practically swooned.  
"She's just all right, I guess, but it takes more than that to get me. I can see your dance partner is waiting for you." Mamoru replied in an indifferent tone. As the two guys walked off, Usagi's blood began to boil inside of her. 'Just all right?' What?  
"Don't worry about it, he's not your type anyway." Naru tried to ease her friend.  
"Whatever, I wouldn't have danced with him if someone paid me to!" Usagi stammered and poured herself some more of the "special punch." She gulped it down quickly and filled her cup once again. She noticed her other friends talking to Motoki and Mamoru and headed over in that direction, a worried Naru trailing her.  
"Mako-chan, do you remember that one guy that wrote you those poems? Wasn't that romantic?" Minako asked Makoto with a sigh.  
"Erm, yes, that was a long time ago." Makoto blushed, and Usagi noticed how embarrassed her friend seemed that Minako would bring up such a thing.  
"Any guy who thinks that poetry is going to win a girl over is in way over his head." Usagi exclaimed. The entire group looked at her in bewilderment, particularly Mamoru.  
"So poetry is not romantic?" Mamoru asked in confusion.  
"Only if you want to freak the poor girl out." Usagi laughed. She could see a tiny black figure in the window, waving frantically. Luna had come to crash the party. 'Probably an enemy sighting.' Usagi thought. Sure enough, the girls' beepers all sounded at once.  
"Then what do women want?" Mamoru questioned as the girls turned to leave.  
"A more willing dance partner." Usagi sneered with a smirk and walked quickly towards the door.

To be continued...

Reviews are appreciated.

- M -


	2. Protect

Author's Note: This chapter is not very P&P, but it is very Sailormoon. Fight scene time, meet the new enemy! It's a pretty short chapter, but I hope that you enjoy it anyway. 

Disclaimer: Not mine. I only invented the enemy.

**Impressions **  
Michiko Tsukichi

Chapter Two - Protect

The five Sailor Senshi transformed and followed Luna to a depository down town. Apparently, the enemy used this warehouse to store the humans they removed souls from.  
"It's locked!" Sailor Moon pouted while shaking the chains on the large, steel doors. She gave Sailor Jupiter a look and received a nod in return.  
"Supreme Thunder!" Jupiter called out. Roaring thunder and electricity stormed the entrance of the warehouse, creating a large hole where a door once existed.  
"Careful, Jupiter, there are civilians in that building." Sailor Mercury warned, her virtual visor covering half of her face and compact computer in hand.  
The Senshi raced inside the eerily lit building and Sailor Venus stepped on something squishy.  
"Dear lord, I stepped on someone!" Venus screeched at the mangled body on the ground.  
Sailor Mars signaled for her to hush and crouched down next to one of the other bodies on the cement floor. "These corpses have no souls, bones, and organs. They are basically sacks of flesh."  
"I so didn't need to hear that." Usagi grimaced.  
"So the little girls have come out to play?" A haunting female voice echoed from the rafters.  
"Show yourself!" Sailor Moon commanded the being behind the voice. The Senshi locked into fighting positions.  
"You asked for it." The voice hollered back. A lustrous cloud swooped down to where the Senshi stood. A tall woman with metallic, blue skin and silver hair appeared before them. Her diamond-covered dress caused the Senshi to squint. With one hand behind her back and a flick of her wrist hundreds of shiny, gray shards were thrown towards the Senshi.  
"Crecent beam!" Venus yelled. Some of the jewel fragments turned to dust, while the remaining cut the Senshi like knives. The luminous woman took another shot at the Senshi and Mars tossed a fireball in return. The enemy easily dodged the ball of fire and reciprocated with even more shards.  
"At this rate, we're going to be sliced to pieces!" Sailor Moon exclaimed, wiping the blood that trickled from her cheek.  
"I'm trying to locate the origin of her power. She must be using the souls of humans, but I can't find the source just yet." Mercury announced.  
With that comment, the enemy woman launched another set of jeweled blades at the Senshi. Sailor Moon leapt away, only to stumble and fall, leaving herself vulnerable to a group of giant spikes headed straight for her. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for the immense pain. Instead, Sailor Moon felt herself being lifted from the ground and into the air. She opened her eyes to view her savior and found herself staring at a perfect face, and eyes shielded with a mask. Sailor Moon gripped his tuxedo and gazed at his raven hair crowned with a satin top hat.

"Are you alright?" Questioned her masked rescuer.  
Sailor Moon could only nod. Her heart beat so rapidly, she thought it would jump out of her body if she opened her mouth.  
"Good. We need to find where the souls are kept in order to stop her." He said as he set Sailor Moon down on a rafter, viewing the battle from behind.  
"W-what's that she has behind her back?" Sailor Moon stuttered, pointing at the enemy's back. The silver woman held a shimmering gray stone in her hand which she rubbed with her fingers as she fired a set of shards at the Senshi. She cringed as she watched her usually powerful comrades receive continuous blows from the enemy's crystalline weapons. "That must be it. Can you stop it?" The incognito protector asked.  
"Um, I don't know... I think so..." Sailor Moon answered without much confidence, tears beginning to surface.  
The tuxedo-clad man placed one hand on her shoulder, and the other picked up her chin. "You definitely can." He said smoothly.  
Sailor Moon's heart skipped a beat. "A-alright." She stammered as she removed her tiara from her forehead and focused on the attack. Her tiara spun into a glittering Frisbee in her hand. "Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon yelled as she threw her tiara. It knocked the stone from the enemy's hand and returned to her like a boomerang. The stone hit the ground and smashed. The souls of many humans came blasting out and returned to their bodies. The once skin-sack corpses filled up with bones and organs in a ballooning fashion.  
"Antimony!" A male voice called from above. "Return at once. The master seeks your presence."  
"Damn." Antimony cursed. "Next time, I won't go easy on you girls!" She threatened as she vanished in a cloud of shimmering smoke.  
"Is everyone alright?" Sailor Moon asked her friends. They all wore cuts on their bodies, and blood decorated their sailor fuku.  
"Who's that with you?" Mars questioned in suspicion of the masked man beside Sailor Moon. "This is... oh, what's your name again?" Sailor Moon turned towards the man.  
"You're asking a masked person who they are?" He replied with a wry smile.  
"I guess you have a point there." Sailor Moon blushed.  
The caped man turned to leave. "You may call me Tuxedo Kamen." He mentioned just before he jumped off of the rafter and out the nearest window.  
Sailor Moon remained on the beam, staring at the window Tuxedo Kamen had exited from.  
"Are you going to stay up there forever, or are we going to have to come get you?" Mars yelled up at her, tapping her toe.  
"Sorry, can one of you come get me?" Sailor Moon requested embarrassedly.  
Jupiter, the most athletic of the Senshi came to her rescue. "So, did you catch his name?" She asked Sailor Moon with a wink.  
"Tuxedo Kamen." Sailor Moon answered with a sigh.  
"Looks like you didn't have too bad of a night after all." Jupiter commented.  
"I guess I didn't, huh?" Sailor Moon smiled, forgetting about arrogant Chiba Mamoru from earlier that night.

Luna walked up to the girls from out of nowhere. "Our enemy is very strong."  
"Indeed, Luna, from the data I collected during our fight, she seems to be made up of a flame-resistant, metalloid substance. Most likely, Antimony, since that was her name." Mercury announced.  
"We know she has at least two allies, the one summoning her, and her so-called 'master.'" Mars contributed.  
"Apparently we have an ally too, that guy that saved Sailor Moon." Venus added.  
Sailor Moon beamed at the mention of him. "Yes, Tuxedo Kamen. Lovely man." She swooned.  
"We can't be too sure of that. We must keep a watchful eye on him." Luna interjected.  
Sailor Moon's spirit sunk. "Don't be such a buzz kill." She muttered under her breath.  
"We should probably meet at the shrine tomorrow for a Senshi meeting." Luna proposed.  
"I will gather some more data on the element, Antimony so we know what we're up against." said Mercury.  
"Well, there's no use for us to remain in this creepy warehouse. Let's go home before the people wake up." Venus suggested.  
The girls de-transformed and parted ways. Usagi hummed a tune as she sauntered home.  
"So what was I interrupting at the party? You seemed to be quite heated." Luna asked.  
Usagi scowled when she remembered Mamoru. "I had to put some jerk in his place."  
"I suppose it must have been well deserved." Luna stated.  
"I would forgive him of his pride had he not injured mine." Usagi sighed. "It doesn't matter. I have my eye out for someone else."

To be continued...

Reviews are appreciated.

- M -


End file.
